Sonic Boom episode 3: Switchcake
by teharrisonfox
Summary: Eggman made cakes that switched Sonic and Co. Bodies! Now they need to find a way to get back to normal, when Eggman plans an attack on the Village Please review! (will sooner or later change it 2 make it longer)


"Grrrrrrrrrrr" said Eggman as he walked in a repeated pattern of walking around his lair, he needed to think of a new plan to take down Sonic and his freinds, and their newest member Mike, and Shadow who switched sides for an unknown reason, and he refused to listen on what Orbot and Cubot wanted to tell him, so much that he sent them on a weeks leve,

"I WILL NEVER MAKE THINGS SWITCH AROUND!" he bellowed so loud that his ears bled.

That was when an idea hit him, he gave a cackle that a witch will never dream on having,

"YES! CHANGE THINGS AROUND! I WONT GET IN THIS TIME SINCE IT FAILED, BUT, I WILL MAKE ALL OF THEM INSANE AS A PERFECT DISTRACTION!"

later...

Everyone was in Mikes condo, just 30 minutes ago Amy called everyone into Mike's home, everyone was shocked to see Mike becoming another version of Mike!

"So?" Said Tails, after an eternal silence, "will I become you?"

"No" said Mike, what sounded more like air escaping from a balloon, "In other words not to confuse, I would become some sort of clone to Tails, but the natural one of course, not the nuclear transplantation one."

They were all in Mike's Living room equipped with a glass table that has been over cleaned, a sofa big enough to fit a whole sports team in, a television with an infinite amount of channels, and small seats that floods the room, and the floor is a perfect shag carpet, and there is a balcony that went the whole circle of the condo, that has a 360 veiw of the island and the sea

That was when Mike heard a ding of the lift and Sonic, who had more curiosity than a cat ran inside the lift and saw nothing but a box of cakes with a note saying

 ** _From Perici as a gift to all of you :)_**

The box was what you would get from a backary and Sonic, who had a sweet tooth decied to take it.

"Perici made us these." Sonic said holding the box, if his life needed it on it.

Sonic opend the box on the glass table, and the cakes looked so majestic it looked impossible to be real! It took everyone's breath away, and they all shuddered thinking how had it is to even make one.

There were 8 cupcakes, 2 of each flavor.

2 Milk chocolates, 2 white chocolates, 2 coconuts and 2 lemon.

In a flash everyone reached for one and pulled it out of their slot extremely delicately so it will not be destroyed.

The 8 friends took a bite of the cake at the same time, and just as they did so, they got a pain in their head so big that their brains felt if they were becoming nothing but mush! They looked if they have been electrocuted, then it stopped, just as suddenly as it started.

everyone, began to stir in full confusion, then once their vision cleared they all screamed in horror.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Everyone ran to the corridor which was lined with walls of mirrors, as everyone, was looking at someone else they are not.

"How did this happen?" Screamed Tails. "How can I be in my best bud's body!?"

"I was just about to say the same thing to you!" Hollered Sonic

"Is there a mirror between us!?" Said Shadow to Amy,

Amy put her arm on Shadow and seemed to jump out of her skin "NO!"

"Is Perici an alien!?" Panicked Knuckles to Sticks

"Duuhhhh...I don't think so, I think she uh..." was all Sticks can say

"EVERYONE CALM DOWN!" bellowed Zooey, Mike seemed to be to timed to speak, "OK! so we have switched bodies! It is obvious that these cakes are from Eggman, and me must find a way back!"

Zooey took out some blank stickers and written down names and handed over the name tags.

Sonic is in Tails,

Tails is in Sonic,

Sticks is in Knuckles,

Knuckles is in Sticks,

Shadow is in Amy,

Amy is in Shadow

Mike is in Zooey,

Zooey is in Mike.

"So what are we going to do?" said *Sonic

"I don't know, but please tell me you still have the switching saffire." said *Mike

*Tails seemed to give a poker face and sputtered with each word he said, if he was conffesing a long held secret from the world "Uh...nnnnoooooo...I...uh...locked it in a box...and I may have...lost the...key..."

*Mike gave a scream that made everybody ears bleed. "AND" cried *Mike giving an accusing finger to the cake box, the cupcakes seemed to have vanished into thin air.

"THE CAKES ARE GONE!"

Later...

*Tails claimed he can build a machine that can switched bodies, but he needs time to work on it. At the same time Eggman gave an evil cackle as he was watching the switched party by his spy camera, "This is the perfect distraction, now to do my attack!"

at the same time...

"So, is this how you do it?" asked *Shadow to *Amy, who is trying to sufforn Amy's hammer, they were all in Tail's workshop and *Shadow wanted to see how Amy sufforns her hammer

"Just hold out your arm and consitrate a bit and it will fly up to you, and you catch it." said *Amy,

"Alright..."said *Shadow doubtfully, he held out 'his' left arm, closed his eyes very tightley if he was staring at a bight light, then BAM!

the hammer flew up and hit *Shadow perfectly on his face, it was so hard that it threw *Shadow to the next room and leving a trail of blood. "YEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!" hollered *Shadow.

"Oh poptey poop." said *Mike, he sounded if he had lost WW3.

"Let me guess, you had a vision" Said *Zooey

Ever since Mike gave Zooey the cyristal ball,she contantley has visions on future events, mostly minor ones and she sometimes managed to stop them, but usually failed to get there on time.

"No." *Mike said he was pointing out of the window to see Eggman with several of his robots heading full speed towards the village.

"OH COME ON!" cried *Tails, "I have just got to work! and we don't know how to control our new powers!"

later...

"HA HA HA!" Cackled Eggman as the 7 people arrived in front of in in the middle of town square as the robots surrouned them, Eggman was in his hovercraft, *Tails was cirualling the robots using his 'unbotoriser'

"GIVE US OUR BODY BACK NOW EGGHEAD!" screamed *Sonic,

"Hah! Not a chance!" cackled Eggman, he fired a laser at *Sonic, *Sonic flew up, using his new power, "Okay so I mastered achally flying, how do I get down?"

"I TOO HAVE A SAME PROBLEM!" cried *Amy, she was running around the largest robot, and she has no sign of stopping.

*Shadow managed to control Amy's Hammer, but is now a top destroying everything.

"You never told me you can do this..." said *Zooey, 'she' was in some sort of orb that seemed to be indestructible. *Mike was in Tail's workshop finishing of the ray that he was building, he had made on several times, he can make one with his eyes closed with a time limit

"That is my secret power, one of them achally," Said *Mike, was talking through a comunicator, "I am 99% finished."

"I cant control that boomerang" shouted *Knuckles, it was flying in a repeated pattern and was slapping him,

"HA HA! I am driving you mad!" Eggman shouted as he looked in amusment when he saw *Sonic, got his foot stuck on the wing of Tails's plane, and is nearly flying out of control.

"Mad? I dont think so!" cried *Mike he was now back with the mind switching ray he carefully programmed it so it will switch bodies with the correct people, he threw it to the ground, if it were a bomb, and ran in front of it. A giant flash blined the island, and evreybody was back to normal.

"HA! BUT IF YOU THINK YOU CAN OUTSMART ME..." Eggman shouted, but his face gasped at what he saw what Mike was holding, a small grenade, he hearled it and a giant explosion, made the island rock, ans Eggman was passed out in the middle of ash and rubble, he was extreamly smokey

"I WILL BE BACK!" he said, as he ran bak to his lair.

"We are all back to our normal selves again!" cheared evreybody else.

a while later...

"Well we are back to normal now arnt we?" said Mike, they were in the beach, Auttum leaves were falling around them.

"Ah, fall. My favorite season." Said Zooey. Then Sticks who was walking down the beach seemed to stop, and is still as a statue, her eyes looked if she was thincking back a long time ago, and she muttered just above a wisper. "Beware the punkin heads. Their eyes has an evil glow, Beware the punkin heads,..."

then she shook herself out of the trance saying, "What did I do?"

"I have a bad feeling about this." Cried Zooey.

to be continued in episode 4.(beware the punkinheads)


End file.
